Quand le passé remonte
by Constantine Harley
Summary: Un tueur au passé déroutant, un détective qui pour saisir la clef de l'énigme doit fouiller dans ses souvenirs les plus sombres, et pendant ce temps, les têtes irrévocablement tombent. Friendship, crime, mystery, family.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Quand le passé remonte

**Auteur**: Constantine Harley

**Résumé**: Un tueur au passé déroutant, un détective qui pour saisir la clef de l'énigme fouille dans ses souvenirs les plus sombres, et des têtes qui irrévocablement tombent. Friendship, family, crime, mystery.

**Personnages**: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Mycroft Holmes, OC

**Ratings**: M, parce qu'il y a des scènes sanglantes...

**Disclaimer**: La série appartient à la BBC, les personnages principaux à Conan Doyle, et l'OC est de moi :)

**Blabla du début**: Bonjours à tous et à toutes ! Je me décide à poster ici une fic très spéciale, car c'est ma première, toute première fic, et qu'elle a été écrite à quatre mains avec une amie :) (Un grand merci à elle, d'ailleurs, je t'adore ma grande ! :D). Son écriture va sans doute vous paraitre très nuancée question style, car mon amie en a un bien différent du mien, et que le principe de cette écriture était de rédiger un chapitre, puis de le passer à l'autre qui continuait en écrivant un autre chapitre, et ainsi de suite... Bien sûr il y a eu mainte relecture, correction et changement, pour rendre un tout plus homogène. :) Je tient à préciser que nous avons mis quasiment une année scolaire à faire cette fic (Oui ça nous a pris du temps, avec les crises de "c'est nul j'efface TOUT !" et "J'ai plus d'idéeeee !" u.u') !

Bon voilà, je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse enfin lire ! :D

Ps : reviewez un max ! ;)

* * *

Au 221b Baker Street, tout était calme. Ce matin, mon ami Sherlock Holmes fumait sa cigarette en relisant les pages du journal, perché sur son fauteuil favoris. Comme d'habitude il regardait les pages sur les enquêtes non élucidées. Tout juste sortis du lit, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine en quête de thé, quand Sherlock me remarqua et me dit :

« Alors John comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? »

Il enchaîna tout de suite.

«Tu peux faire du thé ? J'attends depuis une demi-heure, se plaignit-il.

―Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas toi-même au placard de la cuisine ?répondai-je dans un bâillement.

―Tiens, me répondit-il en se levant, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Où est le placard avec les tasses déjà? Et le thé ? »

Je commençais à prendre l'habitude de ses réponses excentriques, mais il y a des moments je pensais vraiment qu'il le faisait exprès.

« Bon, tournes à gauche dès que tu es rentré dans la cuisine », répondis-je mollement. Puis en parlant pour moi-même : «Voilà ce que ça fait de ne jamais ranger…

—Que dis-tu? me demanda-il en haussant les sourcils et en prenant son air hautain.

―Ho, rien, je me parle à moi-même… »

Sherlock se dirigea vers la porte du salon, l'ouvrit et cria d'une voix fleurie vers les escaliers :

« Mme Hudson !? Venez vite ! J'ai besoin de vous ! C'est très urgent !

—Oui, répondit elle avec une voix enthousiaste, qu'il a-t-il Sherlock ?

―Vous me ferez le plaisir de me faire le thé, et vite ! »

Toutes traces d'amabilité avait disparus de sa voix.

« —Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante ! répondit-elle, désespérée de lui répéter une fois de plus ces mots.

―Faites-le ! C'est un ordre !

—Arrêtez de crier ! La nature vous a fait des mains et des jambes non ?! Alors utilisez- les !

― Elle n'a pas tort, murmurais-je à Sherlock prudemment.

—Très bien. »

Il sortit de la pièce précipitamment, une aura de fureur silencieuse le suivant et descendit les escaliers. Quelques instants plus tard, il réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'inspecteur Lestrade de Scotland Yard le tenant par le bras. Sherlock avait l'air plus énervé que jamais. Lestrade fit un « bonjour tout le monde » laconique en le poussant devant lui. Il déclara :

« J'ai un meurtre pour vous Holmes, une affaire dont c'est votre spécialité.

―J'espère qu'elle est bien sinon vous aller prendre cher, Lestrade !

—Vous avez qu'à venir, vous comprendrez. »

Nous descendions alors pour aller sur le lieu du meurtre. Sherlock demanda d'un ton ferme où était la victime, et Lestrade lui répondit qu'elle était au parking de Wading Street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: Quand le passé remonte (chapitre 2)

**Auteur** : Constantine Harley

**Ratings**: M

* * *

Bonne lecture ! Et laissez une review plizzz ! :D

* * *

Quand nous fûmes arrivés dans le parking, tout était sombre mais j'aperçus tout de même la voiture qui avait une couleur rouge pâle. Mon ami partit devant tandis que je discutais avec l'inspecteur des détails de la découverte du corps. Sherlock commença son discours :

« Bon, au travail. La victime a entre 25 et 30 ans, c'est une femme, blessée au nivaux de la poitrine…John, quand et comment est-elle morte ?

―Elle est morte il y a environ 3 jours… son cœur a été transpercé plusieurs fois à l'aide d'une sorte de gros couteau de boucher. Apparemment, son agresseur l'a tailladé même après sa mort. Il l'a vraiment charcutée !

—Où est l'arme du crime ? Et qui a retrouvé le corps?

―Pour ce qui est de l'arme, elle s'est évaporée. Et le corps, c'est un chien renifleur de drogue qui l'a retrouvé. Il est là-bas.

—Joooohnnn ! dit Sherlock avec exaspération. Un homme, avec le chien ! Qui ? »

Il y eu un moment de silence. Lestrade avait l'air très gêné. Puis il prit timidement la parole :

« Hum… heu… et bien…comment dire… on a trouvé le maître plus loin… heu…

―Bon ! Vous la finissez votre phrase ?! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi !s'écria Sherlock, passablement énervé.

—Heu, oui, oui ! Le maître du chien a été retrouvé un peu plus loin embroché sur une tige en fer, éventré, et ses tripes étalées par terre autour du corps, répondit rapidement Lestrade en frémissant d'horreur.

―Mais c'est horrible !M'exclamais-je vivement.

—Et ce n'est pas tout ! reprit Lestrade, des inscriptions et des plumes ont été disposées autour du massacre, on dirait un rituel vaudou !

―Un rituel vôdou [1] dites-vous ?! Hin! Hin! Ces artifices ne sont là que pour faire peur à des imbéciles comme vous, Lestrade ! s'exclama Sherlock, méprisant.

—Qu'en sais-tu, Sherlock ? Tu n'as même pas vu la scène du massacre, m'interposais-je.

—Tiens ! Tu prends la défense de cette abomination intellectuelle, John ? Je te croyais plus intelligent ! répliqua-t-il plus exécrable que jamais.

―Venez Greg, ne faites pas attention à lui. Allons plutôt voir ce fameux crime. »

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'endroit où se trouvait le malheureux maître-chien, je regrettais aussitôt d'être venus. D'abord, avant même de voir le corps, une épouvantable odeur de sang et de cadavre en putréfaction m'assaillis. A mesure que j'avançais, l'odeur se fit plus forte. Et devant la dépouille, elle était tout simplement insupportable. Mais le pire était cette vision épouvantable qui s'offrait à nos yeux : sur un pieu en fer était empalé le corps d'un homme, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, tout poisseux de sang, et du corps s'échappait des boyaux qui s'étalaient aux pieds du cadavre dans une mare de sang. Sur le sol, il y avait des plumes colorées éparpillées tout autour de la scène et des inscriptions indéchiffrables le jonchaient. Devant cette vision, je restais pétrifié. J'eus vaguement l'impression que Sherlock tentait de me parler, en m'agrippant par les épaules et en me remuant. Quand je repris mes esprits, Lestrade avait disparut.

« Où est Greg ? Demandais-je à Sherlock.

—Il est parti vomir…quelle bande d'incapable !s'exclama-t-il en soupirant. Bon, l'heure de la mort, John.

―Euh, d'après sa température,… Sherlock, tu as un mouchoir ?

—John, pas de temps à perdre ! Reprends ! dit-il avec empressement.

―D'après la température il serait mort il y a environs, euh…en même temps que l'autre cadavre. Sherlock je t'en supplie, l'implorais-je, un mouchoir ! »

Il me tendit enfin le mouchoir. Puis Lestrade revins, un peu livide et les yeux rougis. Il nous demanda alors expressément de partir de là, et sans réfléchir je le suivi. Sherlock ne bougea pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Je pense qu'il n'avait même pas vu l'inspecteur arriver. Il resta planté là, transformé en statue de sel, jusqu'au moment où il s'approcha du corps. Il s'accroupit et prit dans ses mains une sorte de talisman il le regarda comme si c'eut été une pierre précieuse. Quand je voulu m'approcher pour voir cette chose, il se leva rapidement comme un gamin pris en faute, mit le collier dans sa poche et nous suivie.

* * *

[1] On utilise parfois le terme "vôdou" quand certains personnages sont spécialistes dans ce domaine. Les termes « vôdou » et « vaudou » signifient la même chose. Je tient cette information d'un livre, que je vous conseille vivement de lire, "Valse macabre" de Preston & Child, ou même tous leurs bouquins, car ils sont diablement bien écrits et on ne peut plus s'arrêter de lire quand on a commencer ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou everybody ! C'est encore moi, Constantine, et voici la suite ! (Dans le genre commentaire inutile, je fais pas mieux... u.u')

* * *

Sherlock et moi étions rentrés à la maison, tranquillement installés. Je lisais le journal à la recherche de l'article mentionnant le meurtre de Wading Street en buvant mon thé. Je fus surpris de ne pas le trouver, je demandai donc à l'homme assis dans le canapé à côté de moi :

« Il n'y a aucun article qui parle du meurtre, tu as étouffé l'affaire ?

—Oui, ce seras plus facile sans tous ces journalistes sur le dos. Au fait, prépares-toi, nous faisons une ballade.

―Puis-je savoir où ?

—Mon endroit préféré, la morgue ! »

Je pénétrai dans la salle d'attente de la morgue de St Bart's derrière Sherlock en pensant aux pauvres gens qui s'occupaient de disséquer les cadavres.

«C'est Molly qui s'occupe de l'autopsie ?demandais-je au détective.

―Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà un cadavre sur les bras en ce moment. »

Mon ami s'installa sur l'une des chaises en plastique qui étaient collées contre le mur, devant une table basse couverte de magazines. Je l'imitai et regardai les magazines miteux qui étaient empilés sur la table, en me demandant combien de temps la pile tiendrais encore debout vu son équilibre précaire. L'arrivé du docteur Heffler mit fin à ma réflexion.

« Bonjour, dit il, Mr Holmes et Mr Watson, je présume ?

—Exactement, répondit Sherlock, où en êtes-vous ?

―Nous avons presque fini mais j'aimerai vous faire voir quelques petites choses si cela ne vous dérange pas.

—De quoi s'agit-il ?

―Heu…écoutez, ce n'est pas facile à expliquer. Vous devriez peut être venir voir, c'est assez étrange.

― D'accord, allons voir ça de plus près. Viens John, ordonna-t-il.

—Oui, je te suis, »répondis-je en soupirant.

Nous suivîmes le docteur Heffler dans la salle d'autopsie. La large pièce carrelée était inondée d'une lumière blanche assez crue, et plusieurs tables de dissection trônaient au milieu de la salle, entourées de divers meubles et d'instruments. Sur l'une des tables s'étalait un corps. A côté, plusieurs bacs étiquetés de différentes tailles contenaient les organes qui avaient été prélevés. Des relents de pourriture m'agressèrent. Tout à coup je me demandais si l'odeur du lieu du crime était plus respirable que l'air de cette salle. Heffler s'avança vers la table encombrée d'un corps, qui avait été visiblement déjà découpé. Je m'approchai et jetai un œil. La poitrine avait été ouverte, les côtes écartées, la boîte crânienne dépecée et entamée par une petite scie électrique. Un écarteur en acier maintenait la bouche du mort ouverte. _Peu appétissant… _songeai-je. Le docteur se plaça devant la tête du cadavre et nous enjoignit à regarder dans la bouche de l'homme mort. Sherlock s'avança vivement avec une curiosité malsaine. Je m'approchai à mon tour, en retenant ma respiration.

Une espèce de mouche de pêche transperçait la langue du mort avec un hameçon, et un petit sachet contenant une poudre blanche était accroché à l'hameçon grâce à une ficelle rouge. Le nœud de la ficelle représentait une tête de mort grossièrement fabriquée. Ayant assez détaillé cette horreur, je relavai la tête et regardai mon ami. Puis j'haussai les sourcils, vivement surpris. Les traits de Sherlock semblaient exprimer la plus grande incrédulité et la plus insondable peur, étrangement mêlée à un soupçon d'admiration. Il demeura là, fixant l'hameçon, hypnotisé. La voix du légiste transperça le silence oppressant.

« Et ce n'est pas tout, il manque le cœur et les poumons, aussi… »

Le silence repris ses droits. Finalement, je le brisai pour demander à Heffler :

« Heu, est-ce que vous pourriez faire des photos du…de l'objet, et me prêter l'appareil ensuite, pour que je prenne les photos ? Un policier viendra le récupérer, ainsi que le petit sachet, pour l'analyser. Mais faites attention à tout laisser sur la langue quand vous prendrez les photos. »

Avec une pointe de fierté, je constatai que je commençais à prendre l'habitude des méthodes de travail de Scotland Yard, enseignées par Greg, car lui n'avait pas le privilège de suivre Sherlock partout. Puis ma fierté s'effaça aussitôt ainsi que mon petit sourire, quand je songeai à Sherlock, qui lui, prenait l'habitude d'avoir un valet pour tout ce qui ne voulait pas faire. Après quelques minutes, ledit détective sortit de sa torpeur et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle sans un mot.

* * *

Et voilou ! :) Plizz, reviewez ! Ceci est une complainte ! *^*


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde ! New chapter, comme vous voyez ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, quand je vois le nombre de lecture et même pas une petite review, ça me décourage un peu... mon histoire ne vaut pas la peine d'être commentée, argumentée, ne serait-ce que quelques mots ? Enfin bref, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne année et vous laisse lire sans plus tarder...

* * *

Heffler pris des photos avec un appareil, puis me donna la carte mémoire une fois la tâche finie, en me priant de la lui rendre rapidement. Une fois dehors, Sherlock héla un taxi. Nous nous dirigions vers le taxi quand Sherlock s'arrêta brusquement. Il avait l'air bouleversé et livide. L'homme dans le taxi abaissa sa vitre, et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Mais Sherlock ne répondit pas, et secoua la tête quelques secondes après, se reprenant. Machinalement, il s'assit dans le taxi. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu une apparition. Je me chargeais d'indiquer notre adresse au chauffeur.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Sherlock descendit de la voiture. J'allais le suivre quand il m'arrêta en me disant :

« Non, toi, tu vas au supermarché. Nous sommes encore à court de lait, tient…ma carte bleue. »

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de dire un mot que la voiture redémarrait déjà. Quelques temps plus tard, je revins avec trois packs de lait et les posa sur la table de notre cuisine dans l'appartement. Je me retournai et vit avec étonnement mon ami sur le canapé, en chemise de nuit. Le mur était recouvert d'un plan de la ville, il avait mis une épingle sur le lieu de la carte où avaient été commis les meurtres. Sur l'autre mur il y avait les indices, l'espèce de collier et la photo de la langue de la victime, avec le sachet et l'hameçon. Il me demanda :

« Tu as mon lait ?

―Pourquoi tu as trois patches de nicotine ? C'est un peu beaucoup…

—Une question à la fois, John ! C'est un problème à trois patches mais en plus c'est à cause de toi ! Où est mon lait ?

—Comment ça, à cause de moi ?m'exclamais-je d'un air étonné

―A cause de gens comme toi qui VOLENT LES PAQUETS DE CIGARETTES DES HONNETES PERSONNES, ET, EN PLUS, CELLE DE MA RESERVE PERSONNELLE !

—Heu…et bien…les packs de lait sont en bas, répondis-je, surpris du ton que prenait mon ami. »

Sur ce, madame Hudson arriva avec Lestrade qui avait repris des couleurs après la balade à Wading Street.

« Non ne dites rien, Lestrade, je suis déjà au courant. »

Le nominé regarda Sherlock avec des yeux ronds, puis tourna son regard vers moi pour demander des explications. Chose que je ne pus faire, car j'étais aussi déboussolé que le policier.

« Bon, Sherlock, je ne te demanderais pas comment tu as fait pour deviner car tu ne feras que te moquer de moi en me disant que je suis aveugle. Mais ais au moins l'obligeance de répondre à cette question : DE QUOI PARLES-TU ?m'exclamais-je, irrité de ne jamais rien comprendre.

—Ho ça va ! Calmes-toi! Je ne me serai pas moqué de toi en plus. »

Il me regarda d'un air étrange, indéfinissable. J'étais relativement surpris. Moi qui m'attendais à des sarcasmes et des moqueries, il m'avait répondu (presque) calmement.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça, John ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ?

—…

―Bon, Lestrade voulait nous dire qu'une troisième victime à été découverte, mutilées de pire façon que les précédentes."


	5. Chapter 5

Salut ! Tout d'abord, encore merci à Titi Snape pour sa review :) Et j'en attend encore plein d'autre pour ce nouveau chapitre ! :D

* * *

Inutile de vous dire à quel point j'étais dégouté du genre humain en arrivant sur le lieu du nouveau crime. Et cela pas seulement à cause de la violence de ce crime, mais surtout en voyant Sherlock s'activer avec délice autour du cadavre. Finalement, peut-être que Donovan avait raison…Mais non ! A quoi je pense là ! Sherlock est mon ami et je ne le laisserais pas tomber.

Bref. Le tout est que nous étions dans le quartier jamaïquain de Londres et que l'identité de la nouvelle victime était pour l'instant inconnu, car l'assassin avait mutilé celle-ci encore plus sauvagement que la précédente : le corps reposait dans une mare de sang, et tout autour il y avait les mêmes symboles et les mêmes plumes que la dernière fois. Mais cette fois, le meurtrier avait démembré un à un la malheureuse victime. Ses jambes et ses bras avait été arrachés à la base et la tête avait subie le même sort, laissant apparaître les muscles, les tendons, la trachée, quelques vertèbres et d'autres choses molles et flasques indéfinissables. La victime avait perdue tout son sang, et maintenant il décorait la chaussée, mais il était un peu sec. Le cadavre était imbibé de ce fameux liquide rouge ce qui faisais qu'on ne voyait pas ses habits.

« A toi, John, de quoi est-elle morte ?me demanda Sherlock.

—Elle ? Comment tu peux en être sûr, ce corps n'a pas de poitrine !

―Evidement qu'elle n'a pas de poitrine ! Tu es idiot ou quoi ! On lui a découpée.

—Quoi ?! Mais on ne voit pas son corps, on ne peut pas savoir que ce cadavre est une femme ! On ne voit pas si la poitrine a été découpée !

―Tu es aveugle mon pauvre John ! Même en coupant ses membres, il n'y aurait pas assez de sang pour recouvrir tout son torse ! Et d'où peut bien provenir tout ce sang ?...

—Mais c'est horrible !

―Tient, c'est étrange ! Tu te répète, tu avais déjà dit ça la dernière fois qu'il y avait eu un meurtre… Ha ! Vieillesse, quand tu nous tiens !s'exclama Sherlock, moqueur.

—Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour te supporter ! Greg, à la fin de l'année, je veux une médaille de la bravoure et du courage !fis-je à l'adresse de Lestrade.

―Vous l'aurez, mais pour l'instant on a un cadavre sur les bras, alors si vous pouviez jetez un œil dessus, John…me répondit-il. »

Je m'approchai du cadavre et me penchai dessus, tout en essayant de ne pas penser à l'odeur écœurante du sang, qui me faisait penser à l'odeur de l'arrière salle d'une boucherie. En ce moment, j'étais bien content d'avoir aux mains les gants en latex obligatoires pour manipuler les cadavres. J'hésitai un court instant avant de plonger mes doigts dans la plaie béante où se trouvait, avant, la tête, puis de fouiller les chairs à la recherche de la trachée qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se contracter à l'intérieur du cou. Quand je l'eus enfin retrouvée, je l'examinai, puis fit de même avec les autres plaies. Quand ce fut fini je fis mon compte-rendu aux deux hommes qui m'attendaient sagement à côté.

« Donc il s'agit d'une femme, la quarantaine, fumeuses invétérée, dont les membres ont été littéralement arrachés. Pour ce faire, notre homme doit être un véritable colosse, ou bien ils étaient à plusieurs. Personnellement, je pense qu'avec deux voitures, on pourrait facilement…

« Stop ! Arrêtez là docteur, s'il vous plaît !me coupa Lestrade.

―Vous êtes une petite nature, vous, ironisa Sherlock avec une moue geignarde.

—Ho vous ! Je vous conseil de la fermer ou vous allez finir au trou ! explosa la victime de Sherlock.

―Hé hé ! Vous ne le ferais pas !

—Et pourquoi donc s'il-vous plaît ?

―Parce que vous avez besoins de moi pour cette enquête ! répondit le détective consultant, très sûr de lui.

—Je pourrais vous coffrer deux ou trois jours et vous rendre la liberté ensuite, ça vous apprendra !

―Si vous faites ça je ne vous aide plus ! répliqua Sherlock, une lueur de victoire dans les yeux.

—Bon vous avez fini tout les deux ! On dirait des gamins qui cherchent toujours à avoir le dernier mot !m'énervais-je. Maintenant, Sherlock et moi on va rentrer. Bonne fin de journée, Greg ! »

Sur ce, j'empoignai mon colocataire par le bras, appelai un taxi, et jetai un Sherlock ébahi à l'intérieur avant de m'y engouffrer.

De retour à la maison, j'explosai ma colère sur Sherlock :

« J'en ait plus qu'assez de ton comportement d'enfant de quatre ans ! Tu me fatigue ! Chaque fois qu'on va quelque part, que se soit pour des enquêtes ou pour sortir un peut, tu te mets à dos les trois quart des personnes qu'on croise ! J'aimerais bien que tu te comporte plus normalement si tu veux que je reste ton ami ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais après que t'ais foutu le bordel quelque part, c'est toujours moi qui paye les pots cassés !

―John…

—Laisse-moi finir ! En plus je veux que t'arrête de faire fuir mes petites amies, chaque fois que j'en ramène ici ! Et puis respecte ma vie privée ok ?! C'est pas parce qu'on est coloc' que ça te donne le droit de fouiller mon ordinateur et de l'utiliser tout le temps ! T'as le tien !

―John ! »

Cette fois le ton de sa voix imposait le silence. Il s'approcha lentement de moi.

«John, tu es sérieux quand tu sous-entends que si je continu a faire « n'importe quoi » tu pars ?

—Oui. Tu sais que tu bousille ma vie sociale là ?!

―Je suis désolé. Je ne me rends pas compte, je n'ai qu'un seul ami sur terre et c'est toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre alors à partir de maintenant, je n'utiliserai plus ton ordinateur, je ne ferais plus fuir tes rencards et j'essayerai de mieux me comporter en public. Ca te va ? »

Il s'était de plus en plus rapproché et il entrait dans mon cercle de sécurité. Instinctivement, je me reculai.

—Tu dis ça maintenant mais dans une semaine tes promesses se seront envolées !

―J'essayerai de les tenir le plus longtemps possible alors. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, John ?

—Comment faire confiance à Sherlock Holmes ?! Répondis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

―Oui… comment me faire confiance… murmura-il pour lui, brusquement perdu dans ses pensées, comme si ces mots lui rappelaient un quelconque souvenir.

—…Ecoute, il est tard. Va te coucher, ça te remettra les idées au clair. On a passé une journée fatigante aujourd'hui, bonne nuit.

—Oui tu as raison. Bonne nuit, John… »

Et il partit vers sa chambre d'un pas lent.

Au matin, je descendis les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine. Sherlock y était déjà, en train de téléphoner.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes sûr ?! Parce que si vous vous trompez, je vous jure que… oui… Oui faites-en une deuxième ! …Ha bon, et pourquoi ça ?! … Quoi ! Trop d'analyses en attentes !? Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! On à un tueur en série sur les bras, et… J'M'EN FOUS ! … NON ! Une, ça ne suffit pas ! Je veux être sûr ! ET NE ME DEMANDEZ PAS DE ME CALMER ! … Mouais…Vraiment !? … Bon… Vous me tenez au courant. Au revoir. *BIB* Ha, tient, John, t'es levé. Tu peux faire du thé ?

―BONJOUR. C'était quoi tout ce chahut ?

—Ho, ça… C'était Lestrade. Je l'ai appelé pour avoir le résultat des analyses du petit sachet, tu te souviens ? Celui accroché à…

―STOP ! M'exclamais-je, n'ayant pas envie de me souvenir de ce passage là. Et puis ? Il y a quoi dans ce fameux sachet ? »

Soudain il tourna vivement la tête vers moi, et me fixa avec une lueur fugitive dans les yeux. Nous restâmes une dizaine de secondes comme ça, ses yeux plongés dans les miens, puis il se racla la gorge et parla d'une voix hésitante :

« Dans ce sachet, … il y avait… de la poudre de salpêtre. »

A ses mots je le regardais avec des yeux ébahis, à cause de ce qu'il me racontait mais aussi à cause de son brusque changement d'humeur.

« Quoi !? Et c'est pour ce TRUC que tu te mets dans des états pareils ?! M'exclamais-je.

—John ! Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre !

―Non je ne comprends pas, répondis-je complètement perdu.

―Mmmh, c'est trop tôt pour t'expliquer… »

Et il me laissa planté là. Vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir sortir et avoir de la compagnie, je partis travailler. Pour une fois que j'en ais le temps ! Pensais-je.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, je dois vous prévenir, ce chapitre, c'est du total pétage de plomb à un moment..! Il y a un passage, celui du taxi (je ne vous en dit pas plus... ^^) qui a été écrit à trois heure du mat' avec mon amie, et il en est sorti n'importe quoi ! J'ai hésiter à le laisser et je me suis dit "bah, tant qu'à faire, au pire ils me prendrons pour une folle !". Voilà... je n'ai rien à rajouter, sinon que les reviews accélèrent le postage de nouveaux chapitres, souvenez-vous en ! ;)

* * *

Le lendemain je vis Sherlock allongé sur le canapé, immobile. Incroyable, il dort ! Songeais-je. Je m'apprêtai à sortir prendre un café au pub du coin, pour ne pas le déranger, quand tout a coup il m'interpella.

« Ou vas-tu comme ça John ?

—Cela ne te regarde pas Sherlock ! As-tu oublié la conversation d'y a deux jours? »

Je vis passer rapidement une lueur dans ses yeux puis il se leva et enjamba la table du salon comme si c'eut été un tapis. Dés qu'il fut enfin assis sur le fauteuil, prêt à ouvrir la bouche, Lestrade émergea dans le salon d'un air bouleversé.

« HOLMES ! J'ai appris pour votre frère ! Vous devez être effondré !

―De quoi parlez-vous, Lestrade ? Qu'a donc fait mon diable de frère pour vous mettre dans un état comme celui-là ?

—Vous ne le savez donc pas ?!

―Que devrais-je savoir sur mon frère, à part qu'il semble être né pour me nuire ? Tenez, un jour il a créé un monstrueux embouteillage pour m'emmer… hum, me fâcher et que j'ai dû me taper la moitié de Londres à pied ! Et pourquoi je vous prie ?! Pour m'empêcher de « me jeter dans la gueule du loup » selon ses dires ! A cause de ça, on n'a put arrêter que la moitié de la bande ! Et le cerveau est toujours en fuite !

—Heu…Non… ce n'est pas ça… prononça lentement l'inspecteur d'un air complètement perdu, quelqu'un à essayé de le tuer en plein centre ville… »

Sherlock se leva d'un coup. J'étais surpris par le changement soudain de son attitude, pour une personne qui n'aime pas son frère, il avait l'air inquiet.

« Où est-il ?

―Au Guy's Hospital. »

Sherlock descendit dans la rue en chemise de nuit et pied nu. Il interpella un taxi et parti. Nous le suivions en voiture quand Lestrade me dit : « Il a l'air drôlement inquiet…

―C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, et maintenant prions pour qu'il ne fasse pas une bêtise comme il en a l'habitude. Venez, suivons-le. »

Son taxi s'arrêta devant l'hôpital, et Sherlock se précipita à l'extérieur dès qu'il ralentissait mais un bout de son pyjama (qui était très large !) se coinça dans la porte du taxi qui commençait à démarrer. Le pauvre se vautra par terre, et la chemise partit avec le taxi. Il se releva comme si de rien n'était, et se dirigea vers les portes de l'hôpital torse-nu.

Lestrade et moi le regardâmes agir avec un air ébahi, sur cette scène improbable.

« J'aurais du le filmer ! » s'écria Greg, déçu.

Je me tournai vers lui d'un air plein de sous-entendu. Il se rattrapa très vite : « Heu ! C'est pas ce que vous vous pensez ! C'est pour le faire chanter ! »

Je le quittai des yeux lentement, soupçonneux, et partis à l'assaut de l'immense complexe hospitalier. Le bâtiment était moderne, avec ses murs orangés et ses très nombreuses fenêtres. Après cinq minutes à chercher Sherlock, Greg et moi l'aperçûmes en train de secouer une infirmière, lui criant de lui dire où se trouvait Mycroft Holmes. Toutes les personnes se trouvant là, patients et personnels de l'hôpital tous confondus, s'arrêtaient pour regarder le spectacle étrange d'un homme pâle torse et pieds nus, plutôt séduisant, en train de crier un nom sur une infirmière. Hébétée, la pauvre femme lui répondit une réponse inintelligible, que seul mon ami compris. Il s'élança alors dans un long couloir, bousculant tout ce qui lui gênait le passage. Je m'élançai à la poursuite du détective dans un grand hall carrelé, suivis de Lestrade. Il tournait rapidement dans les couloirs, et je m'efforçais de ne pas le perdre de vue. Il s'arrêta enfin devant une porte, la 237[1], et ouvrit la poignée. Quand nous l'eûmes rejoint, il était en train de demander à tous les occupants de la chambre de partir un moment. Nous allions entrer quand la porte se referma devant notre nez. La seul chose que l'on pût entendre avant que la porte ne se ferme était la faible voix de Mycroft : « Que fait tu ici Sherly ? Tu ne dois pas être en train de résoudre des mystères ? »

Nous dûmes attendre une bonne heure pour voir enfin mon colocataire ouvrir la porte de la chambre 237. Il s'immobilisa dans l'embrasure quand Mycroft s'exclama : «Tu en es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

—Qu'est ce que l'on à perdre ? … » Répondit-il sans même se retourner.

Mais Mycroft gardait son air hésitant. Sherlock dû le sentir car il tourna lentement sur lui-même pour faire face à son frère. Le cadet regarda le blessé d'un air vide, le fixant sans le voir, puis il débita quelques mots : « mortis legibus letalesque [2] »

Les lèvres de Sherlock s'étirèrent en un mince sourire triste puis il se retourna et disparu dans les couloirs immaculés.

Greg et moi ne savions absolument pas tout ce que ce charabia voulait dire, ainsi que le sourire mystérieux de mon ami. Je repris la route de Baker Street mais Sherlock n'était pas là bas. Pendant des heures, je l'attendis. Ce n'était pas son habitude de partir comme ça, sans texto, rien. Je me mis à le chercher dans tout Londres sans succès. Je finis par rentrer à la maison, inquiet. Mais mon inquiétude s'évanouit, laissant place à une grande lassitude. Il était dans le salon, en train de jouer un air de Mozart. Je me manifestai en me raclant la gorge, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger tant que ça. Quand il eu finit avec Mozart il continua avec Beethoven, puis Chopin, et re-Mozart… Et cela toute la soirée.

* * *

[1] La chambre 237 est la chambre maudite de l'hôtel Timberline Lodge dans le film d'horreur Shining, deStanley Kubrick avec Jack Nicholson dans le rôle principal. C'est une adaptation du livre de Stephen King qui porte le même nom que ce film.

[2] Citation en latin de J.B Rousseau, qui signifie « Les lois de la mort sont fatales »


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude :)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je vis Sherlock sur le divan, d'où il n'avait pas bougé de la nuit. J'allais dans la cuisine me préparer un thé à la cardamone, quand tout à coup je le vis bondir du canapé. Il descendit les escaliers et remonta quelques minutes plus tard avec un tableau blanc. Sherlock commença à scotcher les photos des victimes, d'abords la jeune femme, le maître chien puis l'autre dame dont on connaissait toujours pas le nom. Ensuite il accrocha l'indice qu'il avait volé sur le premier lieu du crime, le talisman, puis les photos de l'objet trouvé dans la gorge du cadavre du maître-chien et de l'endroit où avaient été sectionnés les poumons. Puis il contempla l'ensemble, immobile. Il avait l'air de soupçonner déjà quelqu'un, mais aussi d'en avoir peur. Mais voyons les choses en face, est ce que quelqu'un aurait déjà vue Sherlock Holmes avoir peur ? … N'est-ce-pas..? J'étudiai son visage en détail pour essayer de déduire ce qu'il pensait, mais se sentant observé, il se tourna vers moi :

« John, dit il, qu'est ce que t'en déduit ?

―Je n'en sais absolument rien. Vas-y, expliques-moi.

—Non, essayes de réfléchir.

―Ecoute, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, tout le monde ne vois pas ce que toi tu vois. Et je suis un bel exemple de « médiocrité cérébral humaine », alors expliques-moi.

—Bon si tu insistes… » Il avala une goulée d'air et commença son explication : « Tous les meurtres ont eut lieu dans un endroit isolé, sûrement pour pouvoir mutiler les victimes tranquillement…je les comprends ! Être dérangé pendant les moments intéressants ça doit…

―Sherlock !

―Heu, oui, désolé. Donc ils, ou elles d'ailleurs, tuent des personnes au hasard qu'ils, qu'elles croisent et…

—Comment tu peux savoir qu'ils tuent au hasard ?

—C'est simple ! Les victimes n'ont aucuns points en communs sauf le fait qu'elles se retrouvent toutes dans la morgue. De plus, les victimes étaient toutes en plein travail ! C'est un mauvais moment pour tuer, il peut y avoir des témoins, même dans une rue prétendue déserte ! Conclusion : sois le tueur est fou, soit il/elle cherche à attirer l'attention, sois il/elle ne mesure pas la gravité de son geste.

―Comment ne peut-il pas mesurer la gravité de son geste, comme tu dis ? Et pourquoi tu insiste sur le « elle » ?

—Attends tu va comprendre ! Je penche pour la deuxième ET la troisième option. Il n'est pas fou, car les meurtres ne reflètent aucunes folies. Il veut attirer mon attention, c'est certains, mais les meurtres, certes d'une grande violence, traduisent un manque de technique évident. Alors jamais il n'aurait imaginé un tel scénario pour éviter de se faire repéré ! Donc, le tueur est engagé par quelqu'un d'intelligent. Probablement une femme, à cause du souci du détail, comme les plumes, l'hameçon ou autre inscriptions sur les lieux des meurtres. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle mit autant de temps à faire toutes ces décorations ? Comme l'avait fait remarquer très justement notre cher inspecteur, j'ai honte à le dire, cela fait peut être parti d'un rituel, vôdou en l'occurrence. Je le sais grâce à l'hameçon et au contenu du sachet. Maintenant tout est clair n'est-ce pas ? Le tueur fait parti d'une secte vôdou, il est engagé par la supposée prêtresse de cette secte, qui tue pour attirer mon attention.

—Mais d'où tu peux savoir qu'il s'agit d'une secte ? Demandais-je encore, suspicieux et admiratif en même temps par tant d'intelligence.

―Parce que je connais les célèbres sectes de Londres, mais aussi les moins connues ! Me répondit-il d'un air satisfait. Le nom de la secte dont on parle était écrit parmi les inscriptions par terre. Une personne n'ayant pas suffisamment de connaissance sur cette secte n'aurait pas pu déchiffrer l'inscription, mais moi, oui ! Au fait, ne parle pas de tout ça à Lestrade !

—Pourquoi ?

―J'aime bien avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui ! »s'écria Sherlock avec une moue jubilatoire.

Quelques instants plus tard, des pas rapides résonnèrent dans l'escalier, et le policier dont nous parlions émergea dans la pièce. Il n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Sherlock s'en chargea à sa place :

« Où ?

—Dans une décharge, à l'East End! »

Encore une fois, nous sortîmes en trombe et sautâmes dans un taxi. Dans l'habitacle, le silence s'installa, car Greg savait que, quoi qu'il dirait, Sherlock lui dirait de se la fermer, sous prétexte qu'il sait déjà, ou que le policier le dérange dans ses réflexions. Et moi, j'avais appris à me taire. Quand nous fûmes arrivés, Sherlock, en bon gamin, refusa de descendre.

« Qu'es ce que tu as encore ? Soupirais-je.

―Quoi ! Tu ne l'as pas vu ? me répondit-il d'un air outré.

—Qui ? … ho ! D'accord, tu a vu Anderson, et alors ?

―Quoi !? ET ALORS ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste me retrouver avec un imbécile à côté de moi ! Si je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, tu t'imagines je ne pourrais pas résoudre cette enquête et, de ce fait, ne pas pouvoir narguer une fois de plus mon frère et Lestrade !

—SHERLOCK ! Arrête de te focaliser sur lui, tu n'as qu'a lui demander de se tourner comme ça tu ne le verras plus…

―Ce ne servirait a rien, je sentirais encore sa présence et… »

_Ho, qu'il m'exaspère ! Calmes-toi, John ! Calmes-toi !_ J'en eus tellement marre, je l'empoignai par son col, le tira hors du taxi et le balança par terre. Je me détourai de lui, ne faisant pas attention à ses insultes et à ses bougonnements. Mais bien sûr, toute cette agitation avait attiré les policiers qui faisais semblant de s'intéresser au cadavre, et Anderson faisait parti du lot. Heureusement, Lestrade lui coupa la route en lui disant de retourner de la où il venait, empêchant par cette action le cataclysme. Puis l'inspecteur murmura quelques mots au sergent Donovan, et s'éloigna. Sally se dirigea vers nous et dit d'une voix lasse : « Venez, le cadavre est par là. »

«Vous avez une idée de l'identité de la victime? Demandais-je à Donovan en ayant toujours un œil sur Sherlock qui lui restait fixé sur Anderson.

—Oui, c'est Petty Carlson, un agent du FBI, et…

―Sur quoi enquêtait-elle, l'interrompit mon ami, non ne dites rien ! Elle enquêtait sur les trois autres meurtres. Mais qu'est ce qu'un agent du FBI faisait… Non ! Vous avez demandé au FBI de venir enquêter ! Et moi alors, je sers à quoi ?!

—Sherlock, s'exclama Lestrade qui était revenu parmi nous avec Anderson, on avait besoin de renfort se jour là, il y avait un manque de personnel. On dirait que tous les criminels de Londres se sont donné le mot pour attaquer tous en même temps !

―Oui, et en plus, on voulait se passer de tes servic… dit Anderson en prenant part à la conversation.

—BON. BREF. Sally, emmènes ces messieurs voir le nouveau cadavre, clôtura l'inspecteur en jetant un regard noir au légiste, et vous, Anderson, venez un peu par là que je vous explique deux trois choses. »

Lestrade s'éloigna avec l'homme en blouse de travail, pendant que le sergent nous guida à travers les policiers agglutinés autour du ruban jaune.

« Voilà, c'est ici », fit Donovan en désignant un corps gisant sur le sol.

Nous nous approchâmes du cadavre, découvrant avec surprise l'état de la morte. Elle était relativement jeune, la trentaine, ses cheveux était châtain et elle aurait pu être plutôt jolie sans ces deux yeux fixant le vide. Ils étaient effrayants, grand ouverts dans un accès de terreur, d'un bleu clair devenu voilé à cause de la mort, avec au milieu deux minuscules pupilles devenues des points. Les lèvres pâles étaient entrouvertes, laissant apparaître des dents serrées. Je glissai mon regard vers le cou qui formait un angle improbable avec le reste du corps. Il portait des traces de strangulation. La chemise de la victime qui aurait dû être rose pastel était déchirée au niveau des manches. Les bras et le vêtement étaient tâchés par le sang qui avait giclé du milieu du bras. Quand au reste du corps, il paraissait normal, mis à part la couleur irréelle de la peau, qui était presque translucide. Le détective se pencha sur la victime, laissant son regard dériver sur chaque parcelle du corps. Sherlock sortit de sa veste une loupe et une pince à épiler, puis, se focalisant sur une certaine partie du cadavre, fit apparaître dans sa main une seringue et une petite éprouvette. Il planta la seringue dans une veine, essaya de tirer sur le piston, mais celui-ci resta coincé, refusant de bouger. Perplexe, il retira la seringue de la veine et tira sur le piston, qui cette fois s'écarta de la bague avec succès. Il me jeta un regard incrédule et replanta l'objet cylindrique dans la peau. Refit jouer le piston. Força. Mais il ne se passa rien.

« Bon… visiblement, les veines sont "sous vide", il n'y a plus une goutte de sang dedans, fit Sherlock, c'est étrange. On a littéralement vidé le corps de son sang. Certainement à l'aide de perfusion, comme l'indique les minuscules trous au milieu des deux bras, sur la veine cubitale. Ce qui explique les taches sur la chemise et les épaules : au moment de retirer les perfusions, le sang qui restait s'est échappé des tubes.

—Mais enfin, pourquoi les assassins ont vidé leur victime de son sang ?! Ça n'a pas de sens ! M'exclamai-je.

—Je n'en sais rien… les meurtriers semble n'avoir aucune logique… » murmura mon ami en se relevant.

Il se plongea dans ses réflexions durant de longues minutes, puis tourna la tête dans ma direction d'un air résolut et me dit :

« Je dois retourner voir mon frère à l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, profites en pour aller chercher à Bart's le rapport de l'autopsie du troisièmes cadavre, tu sais, la femme aux membres arrachés…

—Oui, c'est bon, je pense que j'ai compris », lui répondis-je avec une moue dégoutée.

xxXxx

Je passai la porte de la morgue et me mit à la recherche de Molly, que je trouvai devant la machine à café. Je la saluai et lui demanda le fameux rapport d'autopsie.

« Venez, suivez moi. Je dois l'avoir laisser dans la salle où j'ai autopsié cette pauvre femme. »

Je la suivi dans les longs couloirs immaculés de la morgue. Bizarrement, on ne percevait pas dans les couloirs l'odeur désagréable des cadavres en décomposition, seulement l'entêtant parfum de javel. Arrivée à une porte, elle la déverrouilla, me fit signe d'entrer et la referma derrière elle. Molly s'avança dans la pièce éclairée d'une lumière crue vers les tables de dissection. Je ne pus retenir un frisson en constatant que sur l'une d'elles était posée une forme sous un drap. _Trop petite pour que le corps soit entier_, constatais-je avec dégout. La jeune femme me tira de mes réflexions en me tendant un dossier.

« Voilà, tout est là dedans. J'espère que votre ami sera content… vous voulez que je vous explique un peu les grandes lignes ?

―Heu, oui d'accord, mais ce ne serais pas mieux autours d'un café ? C'est moi qui offre, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

—Ho, si vous voulez, répondit-elle en me rendant mon sourire. Mais je dois vous prévenir, le café de l'hôpital est infecte !gloussa-t-elle.

―Dans ce cas, il y a bar pas mal juste à côté de chez nous, le speedy's coffe. C'est pas loin de Bart's et comme ça, je pourrai en profiter pour guetter le retour de mon cher coloc'.

―D'accord, j'ai bien droit à une pause ! »s'exclama Molly, à qui les derniers mots eu finis de la convaincre.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie et prîmes un taxi. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions assis sur une chaise, avec chacun un café devant nous.

« Donc, dites-moi ce que vous avez découvert de beau, fis-je après que le serveur se soit éloigné.

—Ho, rien de très différent à ce que vous savez. Mais le plus étonnant est que les membres de la victime ont été découpés à l'aide d'un instrument plutôt primaire, un couteau en pierre ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est étrange parce que ce n'est pas le moyen le plus rapide et le plus pratique pour découper un corps ! Mais pourtant, la découpe est assez propre pour un instrument de ce genre, l'assassin doit être expérimenté… ou alors il avait beaucoup de temps… mais ce n'est pas à moi de tirer des conclusions », termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire, triste me sembla-t-il.

Pour lui changer les idées, je déviai un peu la conversation :

« Ce doit être dur pour vous de découper tous les jours des macchabés, vous devez en faire des cauchemars à la longue, non ?

―Ho, pas trop, dit-elle en riant, à force, on s'habitue… Et même le plus abimé des cadavres ne nous fait plus chaud ni froids !

―Quand même, il doit y avoir des fois où vous regrettez ce boulot !

—Je ne m'en rappelle pas, alors, répondit-elle toujours souriante, et vous ? En Afghanistan, il devait y avoir des scènes affreuses aussi, non ? »

Tandis que je lui parlais de la guerre, et des anecdotes amusantes vécus là-bas, son sourire devenait de plus en plus franc, et de plus en plus éclatant, me surpris-je à penser. Son rire était cristallin et je me demandais comment Sherlock pouvait passer à côté. Décidément, ce type était vraiment insensible. Il l'avait quasiment à ses pieds, et si j'étais à sa place j'aurais déjà sauté sur l'occasion depuis longtemps ! Cela faisait presque une heure que nous parlions, le soir approchant à grand pas, et l'Insensible n'étant toujours revenu, nous décidâmes de commander à manger. Ce fut la première fois qu'une personne réussi à me faire oublier complètement Sherlock. Molly était décidément quelqu'un de très charmant, et inconsciemment, je voulais la faire rire le plus possible.

Au milieu du repas, lorsque le vin commençait à me détendre, je laissai glisser mon regard malgré moi sur sa bouche qui parlait avec animation, puis sur son cou, ses épaules rondes et frêles, m'arrêtant sur son léger décolleté et la forme de ses seins à travers le tissu. Je dus me faire violence pour me forcer à remonter mon regard sur ses yeux. _Ses yeux._ Ils auraient pu me paraître banals, bruns, mais en cet instant ils avaient cet éclat magnifique, qui les rendais uniques. _Mon pauvre John ! Tu es amoureux ou quoi ?_ Moi, amoureux ? De Molly ? Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser. _De toute façon, ce n'est pas toi qu'elle aime…_ songeais-je soudain sombre. Sherlock… toujours Sherlock… je vais finir par devenir jaloux, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas !

La jeune femme assise en face de moi dû remarquer mon trouble, car elle s'interrompit pour me demander si tout allais bien. Je la rassurai en lui mentant que je me faisais du souci pour mon ami, qui ne revenait pas. Mais à l'intérieur de moi je me disais qu'il pouvait rester où il était pendant dix ans si ça lui chantait, pourvu qu'il ne vienne pas gâcher ma soirée ! Je reportais mon attention sur Molly, qui me racontait ses dernières vacances en France avec emphase. Je ne prêtais qu'une oreille distraite à ses paroles, me concentrant surtout à détailler son visage malicieux. _Mon dieu, qu'elle est jolie ! C'est pas vrai, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi de tomber amoureux des personnes déjà prises !_ Je ne pouvais pas trop en vouloir à mon ami, ce n'est pas lui qui l'avait séduite, elle qui faisait tout pour attirer son attention. Lui, au contraire, faisait tout pour la repousser. Et je priais pour qu'il continue !

La jeune femme interrompit mes réflexions pour me demander quand est-que Sherlock revenait. Car déjà trois heures étaient passées, et toujours pas de détective en vue, de plus, l'obscurité commençait à envahir les rues de Londres. Je lui répondis que je ne savais pas, et qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle si elle le désirait. Ce à quoi Molly me répondit qu'elle pouvait attendre un peu, et qu'elle appréciait ma compagnie, le tout enveloppé d'un sourire charmeur. Je lui rendis son sourire en relançant la conversation. Au bout d'un moment, elle vint à me demander si j'avais une petite amie.

« Non, c'est le calme plat en ce moment, répondis-je avec un petit rire.

—Un petit copain alors ? dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

―Quoi ? Non ! Non, je ne suis pas … gay !m'exclamais-je en rougissant, pourquoi dites vous ça ?

Elle éclata de rire en voyant ma tête

—Ho, je ne vais pas vous le cacher ! On s'est tous demandé ce qui se passe entre vous et Sherlock !

―Hé bien je vous le dis, il ne se passe absolument rien entre lui et moi ! Je n'ai pas de petite amie, ni de petit copain ! »

Elle continuait à glousser doucement et moi à rougir, toujours très gêné. Puis elle reprit son calme et me demanda d'une voix presque langoureuse :

« Et… avez-vous… des vues sur quelqu'un ? »

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, mais quelque chose derrière la vitre attira mon attention, et je ne pus retenir un sursaut et un petit cri en voyant Sherlock les mains et le visage collés à la vitre, en me regardant d'un air furieux. Alors que Molly regarda à son tour derrière la vitre, Sherlock disparu dans la nuit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Troublé, je bafouillai quelques excuses à mon invitée. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis vibrer mon téléphone dans ma poche, le sortis et lu le message qui y était affiché :

De : Sherlock

A : Moi

« Viens immédiatement à la maison. »

Je lui répondis le plus discrètement possible :

De : Moi

A : Sherlock

« Pourquoi, t'as pas vu que j'étais occupé ? »

De : Sherlock

A : Moi

« Viens. Immédiatement. A. La. Maison. John. »

Partagé entre le fait de vouloir rester encore un peu avec Molly et d'obéir aux messages impératifs de Sherlock, j'attendis encore un peu. Bizarrement, j'avais la très nette impression que quoi que je fasse, j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.

De : Sherlock

A : Moi

« Tout de suite John. Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher. Tu sais que j'en suis capable. »

Je décidai de laisser passer, et de faire comme si de rien n'était en posant encore d'autre question à Molly. Ceci, je me rendis compte un peu tard, étant une très mauvaise solution. En effet, quelques minutes après le dernier message, le psycho… le sociopathe, passa la porte du bar et fonça vers moi à grande enjambées, tel un père se précipitant vers son fils pour le punir. Avant que je n'ais pu dire quoi que ce soit, il m'empoigna par le pull et jeta par terre. Sous les yeux ébahis des clients et de Molly, il me reprit par le col et me traîna sur le sol tandis que j'essayais de me relever. Arrivés dans notre salon, il me poussa sans ménagement dans le canapé. Je restai sans voix devant lui, toutes les injures du monde ne suffisant pas. Il me lança d'un air désinvolte :

«Tu vois ? Je t'avais prévenu…

—Mais… mais… pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! T'es malade ! Devant Molly et tous les autres ! Sherlock répond moi ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?!

Calmes toi, John…

―Non ! Je me calme pas ! Réponds à ma question ! »

Il poussa un gros soupir, et daigna me répondre après quelques secondes.

« T'as pas le droit de rester avec elle.

—Quoi ?! Qui ça, elle ? Molly ?! Et pourquoi ?!

―Parce qu'elle m'appartient. » :

A ses mots, je le regardai avec ahurissement, écarquillant les yeux au maximum. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me chantait ?! Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble que je sache ! Je fini par balbutier :

« P…pardon ?!

―Oui, tu as bien entendu : elle m'appartient. »

Il s'approcha lentement du canapé, ne me quittant pas des yeux. On aurait dit un tigre près à se jeter sur sa proie.

« Et toi aussi tu m'appartient. Vous m'appartenez tous les deux. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que vous pouvez être ensemble. En tant que détenteur de vos personnes, je me donne le droit de vous refuser certaine chose. Compris ? »

Je tentai de reprendre mon calme, me pinçant l'arrête du nez en soupirant. Mais où est-ce qu'il allait chercher tout ça !? Je devais vraiment être dérangé pour rester avec lui !

« Bon, écoutes moi bien Sherlock. Je ne t'appartiens pas, Molly ne t'appartient pas, personne ne t'appartient, ok ? Personne n'appartient à personne. C'est clair ? T'as vraiment un gros problème avec les relations humaines !

—Très clair mais ce que tu dis est faux. Vous m'appartenez.

―Bon sang, Sherlock, arrêtes de te comporter comme un gamin ! Ca suffit, oui ?! Si tu continus tu sais ce qui t'attend !

—Tu ne peux pas partir. »

Là, je commençais vraiment à perdre mon sang froid.

« Ha oui, et pourquoi ?!

―Parce tu tiens trop à la vie excitante que je t'apporte. Et à moi. Je le voie dans tes yeux. Tu ne survivrais pas une semaine dans une vie bien rangée et monotone, tu reviendrais ici en courant. »

C'en était trop ! Je le défiai encore quelques seconde du regard, puis me précipita dans ma chambre pour aller chercher mes affaires après lui avoir soufflé froidement :

« Sans moi, tu serais déjà mort mille fois à cause de ta désinvolture. On pari combien que c'est toi qui viendra venir me chercher en rampant ? Sauf que là je ne te suivrais pas. »

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers le couloir en ignorant mon « ami » qui me criait d'arrêter et de revenir. Je pense qu'il avait compris que je ne plaisantais pas. Malgré ma colère, je ressentais une pointe de fierté. Arrivé devant ma porte, un sentiment diffus de malaise m'envahis subitement, me faisant ralentir une infime seconde. Mais ce n'avait rien avoir avec Sherlock, c'était autre chose. Je posais ma main légèrement tremblante sur la poignée, la tourna, entrebâilla ma porte, et me figea. Toute colère avait disparu, laissant place à une horreur grandissante. Je tentai de crier mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de ma gorge. Je serrais à présent la poignée de toutes mes forces. Je remarquai vaguement Sherlock arriver à son tour. Puis murmurer les mêmes mots qu'à l'hôpital, frémissants de peur.

* * *

Voilà ! Et je coupe au moment le plus intéressant, évidement... u.u

Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser ! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hello ! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour mon retard, à vrai dire je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de poster... Enfin bref ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, chers lecteurs. Je remercie encore tous ceux qui me lisent et/ou review ! Ceux qui laisse des commentaires, ne vous arrêtez pas !

**/!\Warning/!\** (Pour une fois que je pense à le mettre... ^^) Ce chapitre contient de la violence, dont de la torture physique plus ou moins décrite... Donc ceux qui n'aime pas, bah... ils lisent pas, je ne les obligent à rien ! ^^ Pour les autres, enjoy it ! :D (Et n'oubliez pas les review... :3)

* * *

Le salon et surtout ma chambre étaient maintenant envahis de policier. Moi et Sherlock sur le canapé, enveloppés d'une couverture orange. J'étais encore un peu sous le choc, les yeux dans le vague, tentant d'échapper à cette vision effroyable qui revenait tout le temps devant mes yeux. Mais rien n'y faisait. Le « corps » étalé sur mon lit revenait sans cesse. Mais le pire était ce qui composait ce corps. La tête et les membres de la 2ème victime, cousue sur un corps de mannequin à couture, des viscères ressortant un peu. Sûrement ceux du maître chien, pensais-je avec un frisson désagréable. Et du sang. Du sang partout. A rendre écœuré à vie. Sur les murs, par terre, tâchant les draps, les fenêtres et même, le plus étonnant et le plus macabre, des traces de mains ensanglantées sur le plafond. Mais il y avait très peu de sang sur le cadavre, comme si on n'y avait fait très attention. Mais pour l'instant, je ne voulais pas y réfléchir, je mourrais de sommeil. Je décidai d'appeler Molly pour savoir si je pouvais dormir chez elle, n'ayant pas envie d'aller dans un hôtel, et certainement pas rester ici. Elle accepta et j'allai chez elle en taxi. Une fois là-bas, après lui avoir tout expliqué, je me laissai plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveillai le lendemain, avec un souvenir brumeux de tout ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, car la lumière m'aveuglait. Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais allongé sur un canapé de cuir plutôt confortable, emmitouflé dans une couverture, et toujours habillé. Dans le salon de Molly. Je refermai mes yeux, réfléchissant si j'allais retourner ou non chez moi. Une voix féminine interrompit mes réflexions.

« Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormis ? »

Je clignai des yeux pour essayer de la distinguer malgré la luminosité ambiante.

« Bonjour, oui j'ai bien dormis, merci. Le canapé est très confortable.

―Hi hi ! Contente que ça aille mieux, hier soir tu étais complètement crevé ! Tiens, je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner.

—Ho, merci », articulais-je en bâillant.

Je m'assis et pris le plateau qu'elle me tendait. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps on se tutoyait. Sûrement depuis hier soir. Elle me regarda en souriant, puis pris la parole.

« Je vais prendre une douche, fais comme chez toi.

―Ok », répondis-je entre deux bouchées de toast.

Je le regardai s'éloigner, puis reportai mon regard sur les tartines. Finalement, j'allais peut-être rester ici… Pourquoi revenir vers un coloc exécrable et égocentrique, quand je pouvais rester ici avec une femme douce et charmante ? Encore fallait-il que Molly accepte ma présence, mais je pense que c'était déjà bien parti. Je rêvassais à une vie avec Molly, quand un petit cliquetis vers la porte d'entrer attira mon attention. Surpris, je suspendis mes mouvements, attentif aux bruits. Après quelques secondes, le cliquetis recommença. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je m'arrêtai devant la serrure. C'était comme si quelqu'un essayait de la forcer. Un frisson désagréable parcouru mon échine, et je sentis l'adrénaline s'infiltrer dans mes veines. Je voulais prévenir mon hôte, mais mes pieds restaient cloués au sol et aucun son ne parvenait à franchir mes lèvres. Alors je restais là, comme un idiot, à attendre que l'individu ouvre la porte. Le bruit doubla d'intensité et de vitesse, puis soudain, tout s'arrêta. Plus un son. Je relâchai ma respiration —que j'avais retenue instinctivement―, soulagé. Mais mon soulagement s'évapora bien vite, quand je vis la poignée silencieuse tourner lentement. Puis la porte s'ouvrit vivement. Je me fis projeter contre le mur, et je sentis une douleur fulgurante traverser mon épaule gauche. Tout cela à une vitesse prodigieuse. Je n'eus pas le temps d'entrevoir le visage de mon ravisseur, que déjà les ténèbres m'enveloppèrent

J'émergeais difficilement d'un sommeil comateux. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté inconscient, mais quand j'ouvris les yeux, je constatai que je ne me trouvais plus dans l'appartement de Molly, mais dans une chambre inconnue. La fenêtre donnant sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin était ouverte. J'étais couché dans un lit, les mains attachées derrière ma tête. Je tirai dessus mollement, encore abruti par la drogue que l'on m'avait injecté. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre. _Ha, des menottes, super._ Après des contorsions pour pouvoir voir mes mains, je constatai que celles-ci étaient attachées à la tête du lit. Je soupirai, et réfléchi à pourquoi j'avais atterri ici. _Pas encore Moriarty, j'espère ! J'en ai ma claque de me faire enlever tout le temps !_ Pendant que je pestais contre tous les criminels et les détectives consultants du monde, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une grande femme. Elle était très belle, mais elle avait cet air désinvolte et distant de ces femmes qui ont conscience de leur beauté et qui se sont lassé de la mettre en valeur. Elle était habillée tout en noir, ce qui relevait la pâleur de sa peau. Ses cheveux légèrement ondulés et foncés étaient retenus par une broche. Ses yeux en amende étaient d'un vert clair cristallin, et ils n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux de Sherlock. L'inconnue se dirigea vers le lit s'arrêta devant moi.

« Bonjour, John Watson. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin. Sachez que cet enlèvement ne me plaît guère, mais j'y suis obligée, pardonnez-moi. »

Elle s'exprimait clairement d'une voix profonde, douce. Je restai interdit quelques instants, puis balbutia un bonjour.

« Heu, peut-être que ma question est stupide, mais… pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?

―En effet, votre question est plutôt stupide. Je vous retiens prisonnier pour attirer Sherlock Holmes, c'est évident.

―Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il viendra ?

—Allons ! Vous-même connaissez la réponse. Mais puisque que vous voulez l'entendre… Sherlock Holmes volera à votre secours car il tient beaucoup à vous, plus que quiconque. Je vous ai enlevé vous, parce que vous êtes son point faible. »

Je restai silencieux, digérant cette information avec une certaine fierté. La femme reprit la parole.

« Et il y a une autre raison, que vous ne devez pas connaître je suppose. Il viendra parce qu'il me connaît. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, interloqué par la révélation. Puis certains souvenirs apparurent dans mon esprit par flash. Le comportement étrange de mon ami quand il découvrait chaque cadavres, les discussions prolongées avec son frère, son incrédulité et sa peur. _Sa peur._ Cela semblait complètement fou, impossible même, que Sherlock ai peur. Même dans l'affaire Baskerville, il n'avait pas eu peur, il avait douté. Et pourtant, tout portait à croire que Sherlock Holmes avait peur de cette femme. Ce fait me faisait voir d'un autre angle l'inconnue devant moi. Je me surpris à penser à quelles horreurs elle allait bien me faire subir. Soudain, elle éclata d'un rire léger et s'assit au bord du lit, ne me quittant pas du regard.

« Je sais à quoi vous pensez, docteur. C'est vrai qu'on s'ennuie un peu dans cette chambre, et j'ai de magnifiques dagues dans mon manteau… ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, non ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous tuerais pas. Cela ne servirait à rien, à part rendre Sherlock fou furieux.

—Co… comment savez-vous… ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, penchant la tête sur le côté, et farfouillant distraitement dans sa poche. Je commençai à m'agiter, tirant sur mes liens. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi lorsqu'elle sortit de sa poche trois dagues, finement sculptés, aux lames étroites protégées par un embout de cuir. Une vague glacée se propagea dans tout mon corps. Elle aligna avec un grand soin les couteaux sur le matelas, et après réflexion, en choisit un. Je tirai frénétiquement sur les menottes. La femme reporta son regard sur moi, me fixant avec intensité. Je déglutis difficilement, faisant appel à mes capacités de soldat pour redevenir impassible. Elle se déplaça vers moi, et s'assit à ma gauche, juste à côté de mon torse. Puis elle ôta l'embout de la dague, et regarda la lame fine et lisse avec amour. Elle passa délicatement un doigt sur le côté coupant de la lame, et soudain le retira vivement avec une moue de douleur. Elle regarda la perle de sang nouvellement apparue sur son doigt et rigola doucement. Elle porta son doigt à ses lèvres et lapa le liquide écarlate. Je regardai la scène en m'efforçant de rester calme, et réfléchi à toute vitesse pour me sortir de là. Malheureusement, mes liens étaient solides, et si j'appelais à l'aide, mon bourreau risquait de me faire souffrir encore plus. Il ne restait plus qu'une solution, gagner du temps et espérer que Sherlock arrive vite.

« A…attendez ! Vous avez dit à Sherlock où nous étions j'espère ? »

La femme fronça les sourcils en me regardant d'un air surpris.

« Je ne sais pas ce que Sherlock vous trouve, vous n'êtes pas très intelligent… Bien sûr que non, je ne lui ai pas dit où nous étions ! Où serais le jeu sinon ?

―Mais si vous l'attendez, pourquoi ne pas lui dire où ? Vous n'êtes pas sûr qu'il arrive à vous trouver dans ce cas… objectais-je, ne prenant pas en compte la remarque de la femme.

—Mmh, finalement vous n'êtes pas trop bête… oui vous avez raison, mais Sherlock est assez futé pour nous retrouver, surtout si votre vie est en jeu. »

Le son d'un vibreur se fit entendre et elle sortit un I-Phone de sa poche.

« Et à l'heure qu'il est, il nous a déjà localisé et il est en route », me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je me sentis un peu réconforté, mais ce fut de courte durée car la femme se pencha vers moi, couteau en main, et me passa la lame sur la gorge sans la couper. Puis, lentement, elle fit pivoter la dague et la lame rentra dans ma peau comme dans du beurre. Je frémis et serrai la mâchoire. Elle ne m'avait pas coupé trop profond, pourtant je sentis un liquide chaud dévaler mon cou. La femme huma l'air en fermant les yeux.

« Ha, cette odeur métallique… j'adore le sang ! »

Elle rouvrit les yeux en ayant cette expression de petite fille émerveillée. _Elle est folle ! Sherlock, je t'en supplie, fait vite ! _

« Ho, vous pensez déjà à partir ? Il faut que je me dépêche de commencer alors… », dit-elle en riant.

Soudain, elle leva sa main au-dessus d'elle et le lame transperça l'air. Je senti une vive douleur irradier mon flan gauche. J'écarquillai les yeux, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. La respiration coupée, un faible gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge quand ma tortionnaire retira la dague de mon corps. Je serrais les poings de toutes mes forces, ma tête vidée de toutes pensées cohérentes. _J'ai mal, j'ai mal, j'ai mal, j'ai mal… ! _Les mots se répercutaient dans ma tête comme une litanie sans fin. Mais déjà, l'horrible éclat d'acier s'abattit de nouveau, sur mon côté droit cette fois. Un hurlement vrilla mes tympans. Je dus attendre quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que c'était moi qui poussais ces cris affreux. L'inconnue, elle, me regardait souffrir calmement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le sang coulait rapidement. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, je me rappelai que mes pieds n'étaient pas attachés. J'envoyai un violent coup de genoux dans le dos de la femme, qui tomba par terre en poussant un petit cri de surprise.

« Hé ! On dirait que l'appât s'agite… Je vais remédier à ça. » dit-elle en se relevant.

Elle essaya de m'immobiliser les jambes tandis que je faisais de mon mieux pour l'en empêcher. Elle fini par me maintenir par un bras autour des mollets et enfonça sa lame dans un des deux. Mes hurlements retentirent de plus belle. Je sentais des fourmillements dans mes extrémités, signe que le sang manquait et que j'allais bientôt m'évanouir. Je m'arrêtai de hurler, haletant et à bout de forces.

« Bon, que fait ce cher Sherlock ? S'il ne se dépêche pas, il risque de vous voir dans un très sale état…, dit-elle en gloussant doucement.

—Qu… qui… qui êtes-vous… es… espèce de… de monstre…

―Je m'app-… »

BLAM ! La serrure de la porte de la chambre éclata et le battant s'ouvrit avec grand fracas, tapant violemment contre le mur.

« John ! »

Sherlock apparut comme par magie au centre de la chambre, un Glock 45 à la main. Il se précipita vers moi, s'agenouillant près de ma tête, ne faisant pas attention à la femme. D'ailleurs, celle-ci n'avait pas bougé et était restée assise à mes côtés. Ils étaient séparés par le lit, moi au milieu. En voyant mon état, il écarquilla les yeux et regarda l'inconnue avec un regard meurtrier.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait ?gronda-il d'une voix glaciale.

—Nous nous ennuyions de ne pas te voir arriver, alors j'ai passé le temps », répondit-elle avec un sourire, comme si tout était normal.

Il me regarda tandis que je ne pus retenir un gémissement de souffrance. Puis soudain, il se releva et pointa son Glock sur la femme. Son regard d'acier était impitoyable. La femme le regarda l'air surpris puis se releva calmement.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas me tuer, Sherlock ? Si ? Remarque, Mycroft et ta mère ont réussis à te monter contre moi. Je pensais que tu me comprenais, que tu étais de mon côté, avec moi jusqu'au bout… mais je me suis trompée, tu es comme les autres. Pauvre idiote ! Mais maintenant tout est fini, je vais pouvoir me venger.

—En me tuant ?dit mon ami.

―Oui, en te tuant. Ensuite, tous les autres qui se sont montés contre mon entreprise.

—Tu es folle…, souffla froidement Sherlock, il vaut mieux se débarrasser de toi tout de suite. »

Sur ce, son doigt se crispa sur la détente.

« Sherlock, souvient-toi que je t'ai tout appris. Que je t'ai aidé dans tes moments les plus sombres. Tu te rappelles de ce que nous avons partagé ? Presque tout. Alors, pour payer ta dette, laisses-moi accomplir mes desseins et meurs. »

En un éclair, la femme lança son couteau à travers la pièce. L'air siffla. Puis la lame s'enfonça avec un bruit spongieux. Un hoquet de surprise s'en suivit. Le Glock tomba par terre. Horrifié, je tournai la tête avec les dernières forces qui me restaient vers mon ami. Sherlock se tenait debout, la bouche entrouverte, plus blême que d'habitude, la main qui avait tenu le Glock auparavant suspendu un peu en arrière et l'autre pressant contre le côté droit de sa poitrine. Entre ses doigts fins dépassait le manche de la dague, enfoncée profondément. Le sang ne tarda pas à former une tache sombre sur sa chemise, grandissant rapidement de seconde en seconde. Mon ami posa son regard sur la femme et sa blessure tour à tour avec ahurissement, vacilla mais se rattrapa en faisant un pas en arrière. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, implorant. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé… semblait-il dire. Puis, à mon immense joie, il se reprit, attrapa vivement le Glock et tira sur son adversaire. La balle se logea dans la cuisse de la femme. Elle cria. Furieuse, elle attrapa une seconde dague, enleva l'étui et… BLAM ! Elle se figea. Sherlock regarda son pistolet, interdit. Ce n'est pas lui qui a tiré… Il reporta son attention sur la femme en fronçant les sourcils. Un minuscule point rouge apparu en plein milieu du front de l'inconnue. Le point rouge grossit, et se transforma en un mince filet écarlate glissant sur la peau pâle de la femme. Son regard devint vitreux, et elle bascula lentement en avant, s'abattant lourdement sur le lit. Ce faisant, elle écrasa ma jambe meurtrie et m'arracha un cri. Soudain, Sherlock repris ses esprits et tituba vers moi.

« J… John ? Hhhhh… est-ce-que ça…ça va ?balbutia-il.

—Ce n'est pas toi qui devrais poser cette question, imbécile ! Si quelqu'un n'arrive pas dans quelques minutes, tu vas mourir… soufflai-je, complètement à bout.

—Toi…hhhh… aussi…hhhhh… John…me fit-il remarquer entre deux halètements.

La lame toujours enfoncée dans la poitrine, il déchira sa chemise et la serra tant bien que mal autour de mon ventre pour stopper l'hémorragie. Ma tête me tournait, je n'en pouvais plus. Bientôt, une douce chaleur m'envahis et je ne pus résister à l'envie de dormir. Les sons me parvenaient étouffés par une atmosphère cotonneuse. En ouvrant une dernière fois les yeux par un effort surhumain, je vis mon ami penché au dessus de moi, l'air de me crier quelque chose en me secouant par les épaules, désespéré. Mais je fermai les yeux, me laissant emporter dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous ! Le dernier chapitre de cette fic, l'épilogue en quelque sorte. :)

J'ai été déçue de constater qu'aucun commentaire n'avait été laissé sur le précédant chapitre... Du coup, je me suis demandée si quelqu'un était arrivé au bout ^^ Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, cette fois je compte sur vous pour m'inonder de review (positive ou négative, je prend tout ! :D) ! Dites-moi comment vous avez trouvés cette fanfiction ! :)

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire mes amis.

* * *

**_**quelques mois plus tard**_**

Je marchais sur le bord de la Tamise, me dirigeant vers le St Thomas's hospital d'un pas vif dans l'air frais. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que j'avais quitté l'hôpital et depuis, les inspecteurs de Scotland Yard me harcelaient de question sur ce qui c'était passé, m'obligeant à répéter l'histoire une millième fois dans les moindre détails. Sauf que je ne la connaissais pas entièrement. Seule une personne la connaissait… Sherlock, évidemment. Mais étant donné que Sherlock n'avait pas été en mesure de discuter avec Scotland Yard jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient rabattus sur moi. Ce matin, mon ami venait de se réveiller d'une longue torpeur, je venais donc lui rendre visite, pour la première fois. Les médecins, et moi-même, avaient eut très peur quand à son avenir. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et je pense que s'il n'avait pas eu sa forte constitution, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

L'appartement semblait sans vie quand il n'y avait pas le détective pour semer la pagaille. Je souris tristement à l'évocation dans mon esprit de toutes ses bêtises. Pendant un mois et demi, j'étais resté seul à Baker Street. Et je travaillais deux fois plus pour ne pas avoir à défier le silence écrasant qui me répondais lorsque je demandais par automatisme « tu veux une tasse de thé ? ». Je crois que Mme Hudson me prenait pour un fou à parler tout seul. Encore une sale manie de Sherlock que j'avais attrapé ! Mon sourire se fit plus franc.

Je voyais Molly de temps en temps. Nous dînions, nous allions chez l'un ou chez l'autre mais jamais nous n'avions dépassé le stade de la bonne entente. Elle ne voulait pas. _Sans doute à cause de Sherlock… Bah, ça viendra !_ Perdu dans mes réflexions, je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué que j'étais arrivé devant le long et haut complexe hospitalier. Je m'avançais dans l'entrée et après avoir demandé à la pathétique secrétaire qui arborait un masque de maquillage quelle-était la chambre de mon ami, je parti à l'assaut des longs couloirs immaculés. Arrivé devant la porte, je respirai un bon coup et entra.

La chambre était simple. Une armoire et une chaise dans un coin, un tableau morne accroché à un mur pour tenter vainement d'égailler la triste pièce d'un blanc trop éclatant, éclairée par une grande fenêtre. Même le monde extérieur paraissait blanc par cette fenêtre. Et un lit, blanc. Dans ce lit reposait un corps longiligne, autrefois mince mais maintenant cadavérique. Si pâle que l'on pourrait presque le confondre avec les draps. Des cheveux bouclés bruns ternes encadraient un visage aux pommettes hautes et aux yeux gris bleutés qui me fixaient. De larges cernes ombrageaient ses yeux rougis. Étonné, je me fis la réflexion étrange et incongrue qu'il avait dû beaucoup pleuré. _Sherlock, pleurer ? _

Ses longs bras étaient étendus sur la couverture, et plusieurs perfusions y étaient reliées. Le drap lui arrivait jusqu'à son torse bandé, où les connecteurs des électrodes dépassaient pour le relier à des machines qui émettaient des BIP constants. Je déglutis, pris la chaise et m'installa près de Sherlock. J'avais des tonnes de choses à lui dire, à lui demander, mais je ne savais pas comment introduire tout ça. Néanmoins, je me lançai :

« Heu… ça va ?

—Tu m'as manqué quand tu n'étais pas chez nous. Reviens. »

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt, troublé par sa demande et par sa voix chaude et aux intonations profondes, presque langoureuse, sûrement à cause de l'anesthésiant. Je déglutis à nouveau pour me redonner constance.

« Je… oui, d'accord. »

Mais je me souvins trop tard de ce que j'avais dit… _« __On pari combien que c'est toi qui viendra venir me chercher en rampant ? Sauf que là je ne te suivrais pas. »_ Je ne pus me rattraper, Sherlock me souriait déjà d'un air vainqueur et il glissa une main faible et glacée contre la mienne. De plus en plus troublé, je fis comme si de rien n'était et lui reposa une question.

« Heu, quand nous étions avec, heu, la criminelle, qui lui a tiré dessus ?

―C'était Mycroft. Incapable de s'occuper de ses affaires, dit-il avec un soupir agacé.

—Lui ? Mais… il n'était pas à l'hôpital ?demandais-je, incrédule.

―Bon… tu es bien installé ? Parce que tout t'expliquer va prendre un peu de temps », répondit-il avec un soupir.

Il se redressa un peu sur son lit, et commença d'une voix fatiguée.

« Tout d'abord, la femme qui t'as enlevé, je la connaissais quand je n'était qu'un gamin. C'était… ma grande sœur. »

Sa voix se brisa, mais il se reprit.

« Elle était mon exemple, mon idole. Très intelligente, très belle aussi. Elle savait camoufler ses émotions comme personne, portant en permanence un masque de fer sur le visage. Ma mère et mon idiot de frère ne l'aimaient pas car elle était… rebelle dans un certain sens, très excentrique. Bien que dans la famille, on soit tous un peu spécial, elle l'était beaucoup plus. Par exemple, elle était passionnée des sciences occultes, et plus particulièrement des rites vôdous, Obeah en l'occurrence, car elle voyait en ces rites une… forme d'art. Sa chambre était d'ailleurs un véritable musée des horreurs, comme dirait mon frère.

Bref. Je la suivais donc partout, elle m'enseignait ce qu'elle savait et je l'accompagnais toujours dans ses rites. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait fini par intégrer dans cette pratique la prise… d'une drogue néfaste, une combinaison de méthamphétamine, plus connus sous le nom de ″sels de bain″. C'est une drogue qui rend fou mais elle en prenait par petite dose, ce qui a ralenti l'effet. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand elle a voulu m'en donner, je n'avais que douze ans. Ma mère et mon frère m'ont donc interdit de rester seul avec elle, et ont réussi à me convaincre de m'éloigner d'elle. Je pense qu'elle était triste, bien qu'elle le cachait avec beaucoup d'application. Elle… elle a commencée à se droguer de plus en plus souvent et elle devenait… dangereuse envers Mycroft, ma mère et même moi. Elle nous en voulait affreusement, et devenait un peu paranoïaque. Elle a donc été envoyée dans… une sorte d'asile. Dix ans plus tard, elle avait réussie à s'échapper et elle vivait de vols, de prostitution, et avait fini par rassembler un grand groupe de personne avec lesquelles ma sœur a construit une véritable communauté vôdou. Ils restaient dans l'ombre, et au bout d'un moment, je n'entendis plus jamais parler de ma sœur, je pensais qu'elle était morte. Je me trompais.

« Elle a fini par réapparaître, plus folle que jamais, et décidée à se venger. Notre mère étant déjà morte, il ne restait plus que moi et mon frère. Nous avons compris dès le début que c'était elle, l'auteur des meurtres, ― à cause des marques vôdou laissées sur les lieux des crimes ― nous avons donc décidés de faire comme si nous ne savions pas pour avoir de l'avance et anticiper ses actes, pour l'attraper plus facilement. Mais si nous essayions de faire ça à deux, elle resterait encore plus sur ces gardes. Alors Mycroft a fait semblant d'être blessé pour que ma sœur l'oublie, et ne se concentre que sur moi pendant que Mycroft planifiait tout. Ce qui a marché car tu te souviens de la « poupée humaine » retrouvée dans ta chambre ? Eh bien c'était sensé attirer mon attention mais Mycroft n'en a pas eu, signe qu'elle l'avait oublié. C'était son point faible, elle ne portait son attention que sur ce qui était « dangereux » à ses yeux et se fichait totalement du reste. Bref, nous connaissions sa planque, et nous allions l'attraper quand elle t'a kidnappé. Il fallait alors faire très vite pour te sortir de là, car elle était psychologiquement instable elle pouvait être ta meilleure amie un moment et l'instant d'après te sauter dessus avec un couteau. Je n'ai donc pas attendu une seule seconde, à présent qu'elle menaçait ta vie, j'en faisais une affaire personnelle, mon frère n'avait pas à intervenir. Il ne m'a pas écouté bien sûr. Et donc pendant que je suis arrivé dans la chambre, Mycroft avait déjà installé un sniper sur le toit d'en face, des hommes en bas de l'immeuble et tout le tralala, supervisant le tout. La suite tu la connais. Le sniper a abattu ma sœur et les secours sont venus. »

Il reprit sa respiration et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, fermant les yeux. Je m'autorisai enfin à cligner des yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, c'était tellement tiré par les cheveux ! Sherlock, avoir une sœur ! Déjà un frère, c'était gros, mais alors ça… Et j'avais plusieurs questions que je n'osais pas poser. J'étais en train de me triturer les mains en me demandant comment j'allais introduire mes questions, quand la voix de mon ami s'éleva dans l'air statique avec langueur.

« Tu veux me demander quelque chose, John ?

—Je, heu, oui. Tout d'abord, quel était son nom, à ta sœur ? »

Il répondit après quelque instant de silence, les yeux perdu dans le vague, remuant sans pitié les souvenirs enfouis.

« Apolline… Elle s'appelait Apolline.

―C'est joli… et, heu… elle… elle a été enterrée ?

—Mon frère s'en sera sûrement occupé, oui. Dans le cimetière de Highgate, j'imagine… Notre famille n'a pas de caveau. »

Il referma les yeux et son visage se détendit. Comprenant qu'il avait besoins de dormir, je sorti sans bruit de la chambre, croisant au passage un médecin. Quand je sortis de l'hôpital, je constatai que le ciel s'était couvert et que le vent commençait à se lever. Je pris un taxi, mais pas pour rentrer chez moi. J'avais quelque chose à faire avant.

Les feuilles mortes craquèrent sous mes pas. Cet écho de mes mouvements, empreint de mélancolie, m'accompagna le long du sentier du cimetière de Highgate. Les morts devaient se lasser de cette mélodie rythmée. Et pour cause, le cimetière attirait beaucoup de gens, intéressés non seulement par les personnalités qui y reposait mais aussi la beauté du lieu et les légendes liées à cet endroit. On aurait presque pu croire à une ballade en forêt si les pierres tombales et les sculptures blafardes ne jaillissaient pas du sol, tels de fiers gardes. Déambulant dans l'atmosphère intimidante de l'endroit, j'arrivai enfin devant la tombe, après plusieurs heures de recherche. Pourtant simple, elle était reconnaissable de loin. Edifiée là récemment, la mousse et le lierre n'avait pas encore maculés le marbre lisse. Les anglaises se déployaient gracieusement en boucle d'or. L'épitaphe était brève, sans fioriture.

**Apolline Holmes**

**(1968-2012)**

Je restai quelques secondes immobile devant la tombe, me demandant se que serait devenue cette femme si elle n'avait pas cédée à la facilité de la drogue et du vice. Une grande femme sans doute. Sur ces pensées, je me tournai et rebroussai chemin, alors que de grosses gouttes de pluie vinrent s'écraser sur la pierre froide.

**_Fin_**


End file.
